Banushen Television
Banushen Television '('BTV) is an El Kadsreian commercial free-to-air general entertainment, information, and family television channel. History Banushen Television got its roots in 1979, when former Viva, Inc. CEO, Paul Friswell and former El TV Kadsre CEO Tara Matsushita of the Matsushita family formed Banushen Media Corporation after the Vlokozuian government acquired El TV Kadsre Television Network, which was at bankruptcy at the time in 1979. Banushen Television opened transmission on October 30, 1981, at 8:30 am with an authority announcement by Jules Durham followed by the introduction continuity with Paul Friswell and an extended 10-minute promo entitled This is Banushen Television. During its first year, Banushen usually aired news and documentaries. BTV has been airing anime, cartoons, and pre-school shows since November 1981 starting with Looney Tunes, Doraemon, etc. On January 1, 1990, Banushen Television was changed to a shorter name named BTV. In 1996, Banushen Television signed a partnership deal with El TV Kadsre Television Network right after the El TV Kexit, which caused Banushen to strip its 15-year partnership deal with Viva, Inc. and El TV Kadsre to strip its partnership deal with Regal Group Network. Despite the end of the partnership deal between El TV Kadsre and RGN, two networks continue to work with RGN at times. On August 9, 2004, BTV was officially launched on digital television after it test trials for 5 years, which changed its aspect ratio to 16:9 widescreen format, also the HD transmission was launched, making the first El Kadsreian free-to-air TV channel to have a widescreen format. The channel was letterboxed in analog televisions. Current programs News and information *BTV News (1981-present) *BTV News Inside (1998-present) *Right to Reply (1981-present) *Banushen Affair (1996-present) Sports * Rugby Night in El Kadsre (1981-present) Local programs Soap operas * The Beauty and the Beasts (1983-present) * The Misty’s Life (2018-present) Entertainment Comedy * Wesley Gram Show (2009-present) Foreign programs Soap operas * Eastenders (UK) (1985-present) * Neighbours (AU) (1986-present) Anime and Animated See List of animated programming aired by Banushen Television. Entertainment * Svengoolie (US) (1995-present) Comedy *Will & Grace (USA) (1998-2006, 2017-present) Sports *Hockey Night in Canada (CAN) (1989-present) *The Crowd Goes Wild (NZ) (2007-present) Children's (as part of Studio B Sundays) Specials * Eurovision Song Contest (1995-present) (Also aired on El TV Kadsre 1) Others * Count Down TV (JAP) (1993-present) Former programs Local programs Comedy * Great Job! The Amazing Bill and Derek Show (1995-2008, 2015) Foreign programs Comedy *Caroline in the City (USA) (1996-1999) *Kirk (USA) (1996-1997) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (USA) (1997-2003) *Murphy Brown (USA) (1989-1999, 2018-2019) *Father Ted (UK/IRE) (1995-1998) Animated * The Simpsons (USA) (2003-2016) (moved to El TV Kadsre 3) Slogans * The Central Station (1981-1990) * Always Banushen. (1996-2005) * Banushen Television, First in HD. (2003-2007) * It's your Banushen. (2005-present) See also Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:1981 Category:1990 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1980s establishments Category:1981 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Banushen Category:Banushen Television Category:Banushen Media Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s